entry_point_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
The Deposit
The Deposit is the first official mission to be released. Some people say it's really easy. But it's time-consuming. But I can help. Ok let's go Stealth Legend Gears needed: Raven, K45, or UP9 suppressed. Lockpick. Keycard Scrambler (If you don't have a keycard.) Silent Drill Steps # Go to the back of the bank. Where you can see stairs leading to the basement of the bank and doors leading to the bank. Go to the bottom of the stairs. If you are playing with two players. Do something suspicious in front of the camera there and disable it. If playing solo. Loop it. If you disable it and do something suspicious. Two guards will come, if do something suspicious and loop it. A guard will come. Take the items except for the drill out of your bag and drop it. # Take that guard hostage when he is in front of the camera just to be safe. Then Ko him. # Bag him and put it somewhere safe. Then take the disguise. # If you want to lure another guard if you are doing trios. But do not disable that one camera at the dumpster unless your team has an engineer. # So repeat step 1 if you want more disguises. # If you have engineer. Tell them to disable the sensors on the door at the basement and go in that way. If not, enter the bank through the door at the dumpster and go to the basement. # Disable that dome camera. # Ko the guard that comes. Bag him and hide it. # Enter the vault. Turn right and enter the wooden door. # Go to the camera room and get it via silent drill or keycard scrambler. # Crawl to the guard and ko him. # Now, proceed to take out all the guards in the basement. You do not need to bag then unless you are doing it slowly. Try to take all the guards hostage first before knocking them out. # Go to the second cam room (Second floor). And take the cam operator out. On Elite and Legend. Lockpick the door and take him hostage quickly. If you did it right. You should ko him easily without the alarm going off. # View the cameras and view the camera at the ground floor or top floor depend on where is the File room is (ID The Target Objective). If the room is at the bottom, view the camera there as you need to know who's there when you need to get away. # Go to the file room and find the blueprints that lead to where you can drill. # Get the drill. Drop stuff for it. Keep the lockpick. # # On legend and elite. Hug the wall of where are you drilling and drill there. If not, go back to the basement and drill there. # Now, if you are playing Professional+, check all of the places where the safe is located. The possible location for the safe is at. 18-1. One of the offices. The office has a wooden door and the name of who works there is on the window. 18-2. Camera rooms. 18-3. The manager's office (Safe will always be there). 19. Crack the safe. Get the keycard. If you don't have space, drop your drill. 20. Hack the pc in the room. If you are not hacker, then you have to slowly ko every NPC in the bank (Exclude civilians. Try to ko 80% of the guards and 90% of the employees. And when you are absolutely sure that the manager is alone. Take him hostage and hide him. Then start interrogating him for intel about the code. If you ARE a hacker. Hack the PC instead. 21. Open the vault. 22. On Professional+, a guard will check. If there's any left. Just camp at the door leading to the vault and take him hostage. 23. Open the box with the lockpick and pick up the cash if you want. 24. Return to van. You finished lol gg spam in the chat Ididit so yeah Ik it's hard but you received help and yea be happy lol. If you are tempted to skip certain steps, you can. Just don't go too far away from the guide. Do NOT ever take the manager hostage unless most of the NPC is dead or unconscious. Do NOT ko him if you need to ask him questions. But you can ko him after interrogation. Legend Loud ''' Gears: 480 MCS, attachments: Duckbill or choke (Choke for Aegis and Duckbill for multiple SWAT), Delta Sight, Laser. (Get shotgun mastery)! F57, attachments: the Red Dot for all range fights, Laser, Muzzle Brake, and Full Stock. 5 Med Kits. Aegis Armor '''Steps: (Try to get 3-4 people). # Begin the game, one person rush to the back of the bank and grab the thermite. But transfer the medkits to their inventory first. # The rest of the group grab hostages. When the group reaches bank. One person goes to the File Room (ID The Target). And get the box number. # The person who got the thermite gets back to the bank. Plant the thermite. # Another person answers the phone. If nobody is doing it, do it yourself. # You should be safe for a while. Try to group up together while the person who got the thermite keep carrying it. # When the SWAT comes. Stay together. If they throw flashbangs. Run away from it as shooting it is hard. # When the thermite finished burning. A person grabs a drill and get into the vault and drill the box. Get the objective and the person with the thermite plants it at the lobby. # Survive. # If one of your teammates dies. Grab their medkits if they had any. If they have the objective, grab it too. # Escape. Escort the person with the objective as they are needed to complete the mission. GG you did it lol nice job congrats If you have any question ask them in the comments section. Thanks for reading! Category:Missions